creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie wchodź w podejrzane linki.
Pamiętacie może te dawne, stare czasy na Youtube, kiedy użytkownicy mogli w komentarzach udostępniać innym użytkownikom linki? Tak, to były dobre czasy, dla niektórych. Nie dla mnie, ponieważ nie mogłem przez bardzo długi czas otrząsnąć się z tego gów*a, które niestety obejrzałem. Od tego czasu nigdy nie wchodzę w podejrzane linki, mam traumę. Radzę też Wam, drodzy użytkownicy internetu, żebyście nigdy nie wchodzili w takie linki. Wiecie, internet jest pełen dziwnych stron, stworzonych przez dziwnych ludzi. Chore zdjęcia, filmiki, przez które na pewno nie będziecie mogli się otrząsnąć tak jak ja, będą co jakiś czas wam przypominać, że niestety ten świat jest zamieszkany też przez chorych ludzi. Stało się to kiedy miałem 14 lat. Zwykły dzień, nic nadzwyczajnego. Ja, jako typowy, zamulony no-life siedziałem przed komputerem, a że były też wymarzone dla mnie wakacje, miałem naprawdę bardzo dużo czasu dla samego siebie. Bardzo lubiłem wtedy stronę Youtube, nadal ją lubię. Oglądałem wtedy głównie filmiki związane z grami, grane przez najczęściej obcokrajowców. Nie za bardzo lubiłem wtedy polski i dziwny Youtube. Jednak miałem w moich subskrypcjach parę rodzimych, dobrych Youtuberów. W tym dniu, w którym to się stało, oglądałem chyba 56 odcinek z serii "Let's Play Medal of Honor". Nie za bardzo popularna seria. Odcinki miały od 500 do ok. 800 wyświetleń. Odcinek ten był dla mnie gorszy od innych. Jako że byłem wtedy nabuzowanym nastolatkiem, chciałem "zhejtować" ten filmik. Napisałem coś w stylu: "how this f****** thing is not delete from yt?". Po 4 minutach dostałem odpowiedź. Był to link do jakiejś strony, jednak nie chciałem za bardzo na początku w niego wejść, bo obawiałem się, że za tym może kryć się wirus. Sprawdziłem konto tego chorego świra, zapomniałem niestety nazwy tego typa, przecież to było już dawno temu, więc wiecie. Jak sobie przypomnę, to dopiszę jeszcze na tej paście. Tak więc, sprawdziłem jego konto. Nie było na nim żadnych filmików, polecanych kanałów. Pusto. Pamiętam jednak jego avatar. Było ciemne, szarawe, z jakimś pentagramem, tak pentagramem. Wiem, że to na pewno brzmi jak częsty dodatek w słabych pastach, ale przysięgam na Boga, to szczera prawda. Brak informacji o tym kanale. Jednak było na nim parę mocnych komentarzy. Ludzie go chyba nienawidzili, pisali chyba do niego coś takiego: "sick fu**", "i hope u will die in f***** hell", "wtf is wrong with you", "lool you are high bro". — Ja pie****, co on takiego w ogóle zrobił? — przemknęła po mojej głowie myśl. Wróciłem jednak do komentarzy pod tym filmikiem. Zastanawiałem się, czy wejść do tego linku, który gość mi podał, czy też nie. Jednak ciekawość była niestety większa. Kliknąłem link i moim oczom ukazała się czarna, dziwna strona. Jej stylistyka była podobna do tych ze stron z początków internetu. Zdziwiłem się, ale także dosyć zaniepokoiłem, ponieważ na tej stronie, ciągiem trzech rzędów, znajdowało się pełno niezrozumiałych nazw, które prowadziły do jakiejś kolejnej strony. Jednak nie były to strony, bo wkrótce się o tym przekonałem. Kliknąłem jeden szyfr. Przeniosło mnie teraz do białej strony, jednak zauważyłem, że coś się pobiera. Mój antywirus to przeskanował i okazało się, że plik jest czysty. Na moim pulpicie pojawił się folder o nazwie "younevergone". Nie chciałem go otwierać, ale byłem bardzo ciekawy. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. To prawda. Kliknąłem na ten folder. Zawierał on w sobie 3 filmiki i sporo zdjęć. Pierwszy filmik miał nazwę: "uaremypet". Odtworzyłem go. Byłem głupi i młody. Filmik zaczął się tak naprawdę od jakiejś 17 sekundy, dopiero wtedy pojawił się obraz. Kamera znajdowała się w starej piwnicy. Było w niej bardzo ciemno, dopóki ktoś nie włączył światła. Na widoku kamery pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna. Był ubrany w podarte dżinsy i brudny podkoszulek. Miał na głowie jakiś dziwny kapelusz. Kapelusz pasował raczej do kobiety, nie do mężczyzny. Koleś patrzył na cholerną kamerę 30 sekund. To było chore, po chwili jednak pomachał do obiektywu, i poszedł w swoje prawo. Słychać było w tle otwierane drzwi, skrzypiące zawiasy, trzeszczącą podłogę, oddech mężczyzny. Po 5 sekundach usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk. Był długi, czuć było, że kobieta cierpi. Słychać było przez 10 sekund sunięcie czegoś po podłodze i ciężkie kroki mężczyzny. Ciągnął on swoją ofiarę. Była to na oko 25 letnia kobieta, brunetka, była ubrana w brudną, białą spódnicę. Chory psychol zaciągnął ją przed kamerę. Płakała. Facet poszedł w swoje lewo i przyniósł krzesło. Posadził na nim kobietę. Zawiązał jej ręce i nogi, brązowym, mocnym pasem od spodni. Trwało to około 40 sekund. Psychol oddalił się od kamery, ale było go widać. Stał przy stoliku i po chwili podniósł z nich łyżkę. Powoli odwrócił się do kobiety i patrzył się na nią przez prawie pół minuty. Później podbiegł do niej i zaczął łyżką wydłubywać jej oczy. Krzyczała w niebo głosy. Zwymiotowałem. — CZEMU JA TO OGLĄDAŁEM?! — spytałem siebie Kiedy to piszę, płaczę. Wróćmy jednak do mojej dawnej historii, gdzie zatrzymałem filmik. Wiem, że brzmi to dla was dziwnie, ale chciałem wiedzieć, co jest na pozostałych dwóch filmikach. Pierwszy, miał długość chyba 20 min i ileś sekund. Ja obejrzałem dopiero 4 minutę. Nie chciałem wiedzieć, co on robił z nią przez ten pozostały czas. Drugi filmik nazywał się "imissu". Przedstawiał on tego samego sku******, który torturował tą samą kobietę. Siedział przy dużym drewnianym stole. Nie było widać w jakim miejscu to się dzieje, było zbyt ciemno. Na samym środku stołu, leżał duży, porcelanowy talerz. Był on zakryty również porcelanową pokrywą. Widziałem, jak z pod pokrywy cieknie krew. Mężczyzna podniósł pokrywę. Wśród paru listków sałaty leżała stopa. Umyta. Pozbawiona była paznokci. Wiedziałem co będzie dalej. Trzeci filmik był najgorszy. Nosił on nazwę "myfriends". Psychol trzymał w dłoni kamerę na wysokości twarzy. Chodził po piwnicy. W kółko. W końcu po paru sekundach zatrzymał się i skierował kamerę na podłogę. Był tam drewniany właz. Facet podniósł go i zszedł drabiną na dół. Był w krótkim korytarzu, prowadzącym do szarych drzwi. Otworzył je kluczem. Zobaczyłem na ekranie małe stoły chirurgiczne, leżały na nich zwłoki dzieci, kobiet. Niektóre jeszcze żyły i jęczały z bólu lub wyczerpania. Słyszałem przeraźliwy, głośny płacz. Pokój był duży. Za stołami chirurgicznymi znajdował się bardzo długi stół z ostrymi narzędziami, białymi brońmi, strzykawkami, bandażami itd. Wyłączyłem to. Nie chciałem tego oglądać. Usunąłem folder. W koszu na śmieci znowu usunąłem tą chorą rzecz. Nie mam pojęcia też, jak to coś znalazło się w zwykłym internecie, a nie w deep webie. Przez rok nie mogłem się z tego otrząsnąć. Cieszę się, że Youtube usunęło możliwość dodawania linków w komentarzach. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie